


Leonora, goddaughter of Natasha Romanoff

by AgentBertbeer



Series: The Leonora Grace series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Draco is gay, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, I'll Add Tags As I Go On, Marvel Universe, OC is bi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, Police Brutality, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, dragon - Freeform, eventually, no OC x character, very selfindulgent but who cares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBertbeer/pseuds/AgentBertbeer
Summary: Leonora is a witch, plain, simple as that, but her parents got killed when she was eight. After this "accident", as the police called it, she was taken in by her godmother, Natasha Romanoff. Through the year she is pulled into fights with trolls, SHIELD business, and the fall of SHIELD itself... fun.
Series: The Leonora Grace series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729435
Kudos: 20





	1. The source of ptsd, how fun! (but not really)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Welcome to this fic, after a lot of thinking I decided to post this on Ao3 as well, I know Ao3 isn't really the demographic for this kind of fic but I hope y'all will like it nonetheless! I will try and post every Wednesday & Saturday!
> 
> This chapter contains police brutality, I will put it in between two lines of these thingies: ~~~~~, if you want to skip it, or you can skip the chapter altogether. This is mostly the origin of how Leo came under Nat's care.

My parents are both squibs, it was safe to say that they were surprised when we found out I had magic. My dad's brother had magic, just like his parents. His dad went to Uagadou and his mum and brother went to Hogwarts. Except for my dad of course. 

My mum was an only child. Her mum and dad both went to Beauxbatons, mum moved to England after meeting my dad. Before that she still lived in France. 

We wanted to go to Diagon alley, I was nine years old. On that day, or should I say night, we would go to Diagon Alley for the very first time. We took the car and my dad looked at me through the mirror and smiled.

'You're going to love it, Diagon Alley is beautiful at night. We can maybe buy your first pet when we're there, a crow, or a raven maybe.' 

My mum laughed: 'Tariq, do we háve to get a pet on her first time?'

'Please mom, a raven would be so cool! They're practically owls, only smarter.' I said while bouncing on my seat.

'I don't know sweetheart, maybe another time.'

'Please?' I tried to use my puppy eyes, unfortunately, they didn't work. My mom put her foot down. 'No, we're not getting you a pet on your first day there.'

'Not fair.'

'Life isn't fair.'

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Suddenly, Police sirens went on, there was one behind us. 'What did I do now?' My dad mumbled. He stopped the car at the side of the road. 

The police officer stopped his car behind us and stepped out of the car. I immediately put my hands where the officer could see them, like my dad always instructed me to do. I started to panic a bit as well.

My dad rolled his window down and the police officer shone his way to bright light into the car.

'License and registration please'

'Of course officer, can I just ask what you pulled me over for?' He said calmly. 

'Your backlights are broken. Sir, can you step out of the car please?'

'Sure-'

'Now!'

My dad opened the door and stepped out. The officer started to fire questions at him.

'Why are you wearing earpieces?'

'I- I have Tinnitus.' You could hear that he was starting to grow worried. 

The cop pressed my dad against the car. 'What is that?'

'It means my husband has a continuing sound in his head because of his hearing damage.' My mother's voice was shaking with fear. 'Now will you please just leave us alone?'

The cop didn't answer, He shone his light in the car again and started to ask my dad some more questions.

'Where are you going?'

'London.'

'Hmm. Stay here.'

The cop started to look through the window of the car, I saw him getting dad's pills.

'What are these?'

'They are for my heart, I need them.'

I softly started crying. My dad tried to calm me down: 'We'll be okay, cupcake.' My mum grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. My crying slowly turned into sniffing. 

The officer started asking my dad more questions.

'How do I know these aren't just drugs?

'I'll show you, hold on' My dad looked in the car through the window. I saw him grabbing his phone, then suddenly. The officer shot.

BANG BANG

'WHAT DID YOU DO?'

'I- I thought it was a gun.'

I was shocked. I looked at my mum, she was shot too, she was still breathing, but passed out. I stepped out of the car to my dad.

'Dad! Daddy? Please be alive, please!'

He was bleeding from his side, the stain was getting bigger and bigger, I grabbed my sweater and tried to stop the bleeding, it didn't work. 

My dad looked at me and smiled. 'Leonora, listen, every-,' He coughed, ' everything is gonna be okay, whatever happens tonight, okay? You're going to be alright.'

'Please dad, don't leave me, don't leave me, Please'.

'I'm sorry honey,' He closed his eyes, he was gone.

I looked around, the cop just stood there, not saying a word.

'Why are you just standing there? You fool! Get an ambulance for God's sake!'

'I will.' He looked shocked.

I looked at my mother, she gained consciousness for a bit. 'Mum, no, nononono.' I tried to stop the bleeding with a scarf that laid on the backseat. Her blood stood vibrant against her dark skin. My mother shakingly raised her hand and cupped my cheek.

_Why is that ambulance taking so long?_

'I love you, sweetheart.'

She passed out again. 'NO! mum, please,' I begged, 'I don't want to lose you too. Please... please.' I checked her pulse in her neck. No pulse. She was gone.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Moments passed and I was brought to the police station, why? I didn't know, they gave me some water and told me to wait at a desk. A female officer helped me clean the blood that was still on my hands. A small voice was talking in my head. _My parents aren't dead, they can't be. They wouldn't leave me. Maybe they survived. They're. Not. Dead._

Hours passed by, when a woman walked over to me.

'Hi, I am your parents' notary, Mrs. Wilkes. I'm sorry for what has happened.' She first hesitated for a bit, but then she gave me a hug. I was a bit shocked at first, but gave in. The tears were rolling over my cheeks. 

'I want my daddy back, I want my mummy back.' I sobbed.

'I know honey, I know. it's going to be okay, I called your godmother, Natasha? She'll be here any minute now.'

'Aunt Nat's coming?'

'She is, and she's going to take care of you, and you're going to live with her. It's going to be alright. But I do have to go when she gets here, okay? We'll see each other soon after that.'

'What?'

'Where is she? Where is Leonora?' I heard someone say, I heard my name and looked around. I saw a familiar red-head.

'Aunt Nat!' I let go from Mrs. Wilks and ran over to Nat.

'Leo!' I hugged her.

'Aunt Nat, my... my parents.' I burst out in another series of sobs.

'I know бусинка (businka, means sweetie). You're going to be okay, alright? C'mon, let's go home.'


	2. How to get adopted by Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it was a real long while ago since I wrote this. It isn't perfect, but I hope y'all like it nonetheless. You can see my progress through the chapters if you look between the lines and I even switch halfway to 3rd pov in the second part of this series!  
> I wish you all happy holidays and hopes that this shit-year will end soon!  
> Chapters will get longer! just not.. for a while

It has been two weeks since the Night. Today we would go to Nat's house. I didn't want to go to America, but I had to.

'Do I háve to go to America?' I whined. Natasha looked at me sceptically. With one eyebrow raised.

'You don't want to go? I know it isn't Richmond, but I thought you always wanted to go America?'

'I did, but that was before I knew it was a fascist, misogynistic and homophobic country.'

'Aren't you a little young to know those words?'

'Yes, but you taught them to me..'

Natasha sighed and shook her head. But I did see a smile creeping up her face. 'Well you do have to come with me, my house is pretty nice and I ám your godmother, so you don't really get to decide. Now, go get your stuff, I'll help you.'

We went upstairs, to my room. I looked around. The walls were mostly white, except for one, that one was black. I had my bed in the corner, no desk, l hate studying and l work better downstairs, there were also a few pictures.

The pictures were taken with my camera and were mostly dragons from when we would go see them in Romania. There was one framed picture with me, my dad and my mum. It was a picture from a year ago, when we visited Bergerac, in France.

Then the memories hit me: The time my dad gave me my first book about magic, the time I had an accidental magical outburst that turned the entire kitchen blue. I thought I had to go to prison or something, but my dad comforted me, joking that blue was his favourite colour. 

Natasha turned around and saw I was crying, she hugged me, 'Hey, hey, hey, It going to be alright, let it out, let it out. I miss them too.'

I looked at Nat, I noticed that her eyes were red from crying, she had bags under her eyes.

'I want them back Nat, I want them back.'

'I know,' Her voice cracked and she wiped a tear away, 'I know.' We stood there for a bit. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We packed my stuff and went downstairs, Nat put my stuff down and explained the plan.

'We'll go to America for a week to let you settle down, after that we'll get back to move your, stuff to a storage room -or something else if you prefer- , we'll make a list of what you want to keep and a company will move your stuff to America, Okay?'

I nodded.

We loaded my suitcases and backpack in a taxi. When we arrived at the airport the bags were taken from us, except for my backpack, I wanted to keep that one with me during the flight, so I wouldn't be bored. We were brought to a private plane. Natasha smiled and said: 'Tony Stark owes me a favor.' I stopped walking and looked at her in disbelief. 'Wait what?'

Natasha just smiled and walked away, 'Are you gonna come? It's going to leave without us.'

We got on the plane and I got myself a blanket and a pillow and decided to watch a movie. Throughout the movie my eyelids got heavier and heavier. I eventually fell asleep. In the dream everything flashed by again. My dad, the shots, the cop, my mum.

I woke up, gasping for air. Remembering that I was still on the plane. Natasha had waked me up.

She handed me some water and chocolate. I took it and nibbled on it for a bit. Natasha made sure I ate it.

'The cop will go to prison, I know a good lawyer. It will be okay.' 

When we landed we were greeted by a big man with curly hair. He looked a bit grumpy.

'Hi I'm Happy.' _What a weird introduction, people normally don't tell me whether they're happy or not._

'You don't look very happy.' I noted _._

He sighed. 'No, my name is Happy, Happy Hogan.'

'Oh, nice to meet you.'

We got into the car and Happy brought us to Nat's house. Which was the fricking Avengers tower. The. Avengers. Tower. I was introduced to everyone. The battle had happened half a year ago. I saw some news reports about the battle, aunt Nat came in frame a few times, which was pretty cool. My parents seemed pretty worried though, they had been on the phone with her for two hours after, but I wasn't that worried. Aunt Nat is invincible. 

Everyone was nice. Tony seemed a little bit arrogant, but he's cool. Steve was nice, and so was Bruce. Thor was a bit loud, Clint was nice as well, but he had this permanent smile on his face that looked like he was going to do some mischief. 

Steve showed me my room, It still needed a lot of decoration, for now, it had a bookcase with only one book in it, a big bed and a closet.

'It isn't much,' he said, 'but we can do some decorating later. Your bathroom is behind that door,' he pointed at a door at the left side of the room. 

'My own bathroom? Nice!' 

Steve smiled. 'Dinner is in half 'n hour. We're having Chinese.' He left. 

_Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be very chaotic._


	3. get in bitch we're going shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow   
> poor young me  
> thinking this was the equivalent of a long chapter  
> honey you don't even know

It has now been two-and-a-half years later, It was January the 2nd and I woke up to the smell of something I couldn't quite place. I got dressed and went to the kitchen where Steve was making his famous pancakes.

'Aww yes, pancakes, thank the gods!'

'Hey squirt, happy birthday! Have some pancakes.'

'Thanks Steve.'

While I grabbed a plate, everyone else was walking in. Clint came down from a random vent. _How did he even get there?_ Thor flew in, through an open window, with a bag of croissants from the french bakery, Nat just walked in and grabbed some coffee, and Tony probably came from his lab, since he looked like he had been up all night again.

'Alright, breakfast first, then presents,' Steve said. 'Grab a plate from the counter, and Thor?'

'Yes Steven?'

'Can you put the croissants in a bowl and put it on the table?'

'Of course.'

Everyone else grabbed a plate as rambled to the table. I didn't feel like rushing, so I just walked. Breakfast was always a pretty chaotic event, it feels like a stampede when everyone rushes to their seats, but it was pretty nice. After breakfast was over, Nat announced it was time for presents. _Finally!_

I quickly got to my pile of presents, having a big family can sometimes have some nice benefits.

The first present was from Tony, Pepper and Bruce, It was a watch. It had the ability to call, whomever I wanted. It could also change into a shield and I was the only one who could wear it, thanks to a biometric scanner.

The next presents were from Thor and Loki, the fist present was a longsword, made out of the same steel as the swords of the Valkyries with a hidden vial, which contained a lighting bolt. Loki's present was a book about Norse magic, with information about how the runes worked.

The next present was from Clint, it was a gorgeous new bow, made out of steel, the grip had an extra button. The bow could change into two separate swords when you pressed it.

Steve's present was a camouflaged backpack with a solar cell, to charge electronics. I wanted to grab the next present, when an owl swooped in.

I was confused for a second. Owls were usually used in Europe. They normally won't go overseas. That's too far for an owl. It carried a package with a letter. I opened the letter first, It was from my grandma.

_'Dear Leo, happy birthday! I got you some new books, I believe you didn't have this one yet... right? If you're worried about the owl, I let it go through multiple post-offices, so it could rest. I'm sorry I can't get to your birthday this year. I hope to hear from you soon! Love, grandma.'_

I smiled. _Grandma knows me well_. I opened the present, they were the last books I needed from the 'Trials of Apollo'. I put them aside and opened the last present. It was an envelope and it was from Natasha. It contained a ticket to Romania.

_Aww, hell yes!_

'I asked Fury,' Natasha said, 'and he said the two of us could go for a month, if I took care of some business in Bucharest.' She smiled.

I gave everyone a hug. 'Thanks guys, this is the best birthday ever!'

After I brought my presents to my room, it was time for some fighting lessons with Nat. 'Alright,' she said, 'I was thinking about some boxing first, then we can practice with your new gladii and your longsword, then you can do some archery for half an hour with Clint. Does that sound good?'

'Sounds good to me.'

My new weapons were amazing, they were perfectly balanced and nice to fight with. The bow was a heavy one of forty pounds, I would have to build more muscle to train with it, because I was used to a twenty-five pound one at first.

After the work-out, Steve gave me some drawing lessons, I would learn how to draw skylines today, but Happy came in with a letter.

'Leonora, are you here? I have a letter for you. Apparently an owl delivered it at the counter downstairs.'

I realized what letter it was, I turned eleven today after all. 'Yes!' I punched my fist in the air, 'Thank you Happy!' Happy shrugged his shoulders and went downstairs again.

**_Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry_ **

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Leonora Grace_

_3rd bedroom_

_5th floor_

_America, New York, New York City, Stark Tower_

_Dear Ms Grace_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Term begins at 1 September. We await your owl no longer than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

**_Minerva McGonagall_ **

**_Deputy Headmistress_ **

I was jumping up and down and up and down and up and down.

We had cheeseburgers with fries for dinner, made by me, since they are my favourite. Everyone was happy and laughing. 'Hey guys?' I asked. They all looked at me. 'Thanks for this amazing birthday. I really loved all your presents.' They all smiled. Natasha asked: 'No problem Leo, did you get your Hogwarts letter?'

'I did, as a matter of fact, the year will start at September first. Is it okay if we get my stuff before we go to Romania?'

'That shouldn't be a problem, we'll get the stuff tomorrow. Do we have to get it in London?' Steve asked I nodded. 'Maybe we can take a Quinjet from Shield, I'll try to convince Fury.'

'That would be nice. He'll probably say yes if you say it's for me.'

'Yeah, why does he like you so much?' Tony asked.

'I've adopted him as grandpa.' I shrugged. 'But, let's get back to the point, there is this weird thing on my list...' I took the supplies list out of my pocket, 'We have to get quills and parchment.' Tony choked on his drink. 'I know, I just want to get paper and a bunch of pens, if that's alright.' Natasha nodded 'I don't see why not.'

After dessert (an alaska cake) and a movie (kingsman: secret service), I went to bed, I had a big day coming up.

The next morning Steve, Natasha, Bruce and I went to London, Tony had to work on some science stuff. First, we went to Diagon Alley. It was even better than I had ever imagined. The magic managed to hide a mall, ín London, I looked at the brooms that stood in the display window. I didn't buy it, because first-years aren't allowed to fly yet. Bruce was just looking very confused at them, because well, science.

We went to Gringotts, and it was beautiful, the floor was marble and the inside was bigger than you'd think from the outside, goblins were busy with papers and counting little piles of gold. We walked to the end where an goblin was looking through some papers.

Natasha stood next to me but Steve and Bruce were looking at the goblins. They looked like lost puppies. When they catched up Steve asked: 'What are those... things?' I sighed: 'They are goblins, have a bit more respect, we aren't in the zoo.'

It was now finally our turn. I walked to the goblin. 'Next.' He said, he looked pretty grumpy.

'Hi, my name is Leonora grace, I would like to exchange some money and I'd like to make a withdrawal, my vault is number 537, I have the key right here.' I took the key out of my pocket, I had found it when I sought out my parents' stuff.

'Follow me,' he said.

We went to my vault in a pretty decayed cart. We had to hold on pretty tight.

The vault was pretty stacked. Little mountains of the golden, silver and bronze coins were sorted, I grabbed what I needed and we got upstairs again, where I had to make the exchange with a different goblin. Tony had given me some money to buy a bird.

After Gringotts, we went to the bookstore to get the books and after that, I went to the pet store, while the rest got some ice-cream. It was dark and a bit gloomy, cages were piling up and a woman was standing behind the counter. Sleeping. Some rats were on the counter skipping ropes with their tails. I looked at some cages, one had a little raven in it, it looked adorable. It was talking, although it sounded more like screaming: 'RAFIQ, RAFIQ, GET THE RATS'.

The witch behind the counter suddenly woke up and looked at me. 'Do you want to buy something dear?'

'I do, I originally wanted to buy an owl, but can this raven deliver letters?'

She looked up. 'He can, He's been here for a couple months, but nobody wants to buy the poor thing, he grew up with owls, but owls are popular these days. It's a shame really, they're way smarter than owls.'

'Does he have a name?'

'Yes, Rafiq.'

'Of course, does that name have a meaning?'

'It's Arabic, it means companion.'

I smiled. 'I'd like to buy him.'

'That will cost you thirty galleons.' I handed her the money.

After the pet store, it was time to buy my wand, we went to a narrow and shabby shop, the peeling gold letters on the door barely read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

We stepped inside, an old-looking man stood behind the counter.

'Good morning,' he said, 'or should I say, afternoon. I take you're here to buy a wand?'

'I am.'

'Good, good.' He mumbled, he grabbed a box from the shelves. 'Hmm, Maple, thirteen inches, unicorn hair, pretty stiff.'

I took the wand and waved it around for a bit, but Ollivander took it from me immediately. 'No, not what we're looking for. Try this one.' He grabbed a different one.

'Birch, dragon heartstring, nine inches, very flexible.'

I wanted to grab it, but before I could get it. He put it away again and it was starting to get a bit annoying. He searched through the shelves and grabbed another one.

'I think this is the one, it's chestnut, fourteen inches and a half, phoenix feather with unyielding flexibility.'

I grabbed the wand, it felt a bit warm, I waved it around for a bit and blue and green sparks shot from it like fireworks.

'Oooh, bravo, bravo, yes... This is the one, this is the one.' Ollivander cried. He put the wand in its box and wrapped it with brown paper. I paid seven galleons, and we went to Flourish and Blotts, and Madam Malkin's robes.

After I got everything in the magical world it was time to get my muggle stuff. We had a few weird looks because of Rafiq and Steve. He is pretty popular since he got out of the ice and the whole New York attack thing. A few photo- and autographs later, we were able to go back to the Quinjet and fly home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watched Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, honestly why couldn't Will and Elizabeth just be pirate spouses together?  
> Throw the damn chest in a huge zip-lock baggie and you're fine.   
> Also considering even more than usual to write a zukka pirate au fic.


	4. How to get you a dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie: did you tame a dragon?  
> Leo: what like it's hard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! may this one be a little less shitty!

I was packing my stuff in the early morning, when Natasha yelled from the kitchen: 'Leonora, are you ready to go yet?'

'Almost!' I yelled back. I was not almost done, I had only started packing fifteen minutes ago. I grabbed some extra books and my laptop, chargers, a powerbank, my camera, and some other stuff. I crammed everything in my backpack, which was pretty hard to close. _Maybe I have too many books... nah_.

We would go for a month and I had my clothes in a separate bag, luckily I had packed those last night. I put Rafiq in his cage, he protested a little bit and made a low 'raa' sound.

I ran downstairs and hastily shoved some waffles from Steve in my mouth. 'Bye Steve!' Steve gave me a kiss on the head. 'Good luck on your trip kiddo,' he put a mug of coffee in my hands, 'can you give this to Tony? He is probably at the lab and I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't get any sleep again.' I nodded and ran downstairs without spilling any coffee, a skill I've mastered through the years.

'Tony? I've got your coffee.'

'Put it on the counter.' I walked to the small kitchen and put it down.

'Are you going to be alright?'

'Why wouldn't I be?'

Because I'll be gone for a month, and I'm one of the few who can actually get you to go to sleep, since you get less of it than an ant.' I said, one eyebrow raised, trying to look as serious as possible.

'I'll promise to go to bed in time if you call or text me enough.'

'Deal.' It was quiet for a bit and he hugged me. 'I'm going to miss you.'

'I'm going to miss you too, thanks for letting us borrow the plane.' I walked upstairs after giving Tony another hug, I said bye to Clint as well, Thor was at Asgard right now, finishing up some business.

I had to hurry, since Nat was already waiting for me in the garage. I got in the elevator and went to the garage. I finally got to the car and Nat was on her phone.

'Checking your assignment?' I asked, raising one eyebrow.

'Yep, Not gonna tell you what it is though, we also have to go, so hop in.'

We drove to the airport, it was 6 am by now, the sun was getting up and traffic was strangely enough already busy. The sun was already. We drove past shops that wouldn't open 'till eight o'clock. After thirty minutes we got to the airport, Tony lend us his private jet and the staff was waiting for us to take our luggage.

We stepped in the plane, it wasn't very big. The seats were always pretty nice, pretty broad with light-brown leather. Nat went to the bar to get some water. I made myself comfortable with a soft blanket and a pillow. I grabbed my books and started to read.

We landed about twelve hours later. I managed to read three books about dragons, one about Romania and one book about the Romanian language, _(I didn't need sleep, I needed aNsWeRS)_ so I could fresh it up a bit, Nat had taught me quite a lot, but there were a few sentences I couldn't quite master.

When we got out Natasha was mumbling something about taking a cab to where we would stay. I looked around if I could see the parking lot with the cabs.

We walked a little with the luggage when I saw a Hispanic-looking boy standing before a jeep, he had short, curly hair, he had a calm smile on his face. He was holding up a sign that said: _'Leonora Grace + family'._ When I realized who it was I ran over to him.

'Nate!' I tackled him with a hug. I looked at him, his warm brown eyes were glittering.

'Leonora, hey! How are you doing?'

'Great, I thought we would see each other at the reserve.' I was panting a bit because of the run.

'I thought it would be a nice surprise, my dad will bring us.' He pointed at the man behind the steering wheel. I waved at him. 'Hi Mr. Suarez!' He waved back. 'Thanks for bringing us Nate.' I looked behind me, Nat was still walking towards us.

'Hey Nicolás, Nate, how are you?'

'We're great.' Mr. Suarez said, he patted Nate's shoulder.

'Good.'

We got our stuff in the jeep and rode to the reserve. I had called Nate a few days before that we would go to Romania. He was pretty excited.

We arrived at one of the houses that lay next to the reserve, Nate and his family lived right next to us, his father liked to stay close to the reserve, so he didn't have to drive very far.

'Are we close to the reserve?' Nat asked.

'We are,' Nate answered enthusiastically, 'the reserve is surrounded with spells so it leads muggles away, or actually, people who don't know about magic, and the barrier also keeps us from getting roasted with their fire, there is two openings in the barrier, so they can fly to the next reserve, but the dragons usually stay here.'

We unpacked our luggage and Nate helped me, it was almost noon by now, Natasha just ordered us a pizza. It was pretty nice.

The next day I (unfortunately) woke up early. I ate an apple for breakfast and went outside. The sun was up and I saw a dragon flying through the air. I saw Nate looking at the same thing. I walked over to him.

'Hey, how are you?'

'Good, I have a present for you, by the way.' He grabbed the package from the porch of his house and gave it to me. It was a book, and it looked ancient years old, the title read: 'Dragons, those unbeknownst to mankind.' It was gorgeous.

'I got it from an old wizard bookstore, I hope you don't have it yet. I didn't send it to you for your birthday because I thought it would be more fun if I gave it to you personally.' He shrugged his shoulders.

I was awestruck by the book. I gave him a hug. 'I love it.' I let go and when his father came out of the house. 'Hey guys, are you ready?'

'We are.' We nodded in unison.

'Great, Nate and I will saddle the horses and if you can put your book somewhere, that'd be great. Don't forget to leave a note for Natasha, I'd rather not die yet.'

I nodded and ran into the house. I put the book on the table and scribbled the note on a piece of paper,I laid it on the table, next to a note that had come from Nat, that she had left there this morning. It read: _To Bucharest for assignment, I'll bring back some cupcakes ;)_

When I came back, the guys were holding the reins of three horses. Mr. Suarez held two, one of them was black from head to toe, except for one white foot, the other horse was fully black and a little bit bigger than the other horse. That one was Nate's, he had shown me a few pictures five weeks ago, in his last letter.

'The jeep won't be able to go to the "headquarters" of the reserve, but our horses can, you can take Champ, our spare horse.' He handed me the chestnut horse and a helmet.

'Cool!'

We trotted through the resort at first, it was fun but a bit boring at the same time, I tried to hide it, but apparently Mr. Suarez saw it.

'You can gallop if you want, just keep following Nate.'

'Are you sure, won't it tire them out too much?'

'No, it's been a while since he ran properly, and if you gallop, you'll be there within twenty minutes. You just have to watch out at the end for the rocks.'

I looked at Nate. 'Do you want to?'

He grinned. 'I'll lead the way.' He dashed off and I quickly followed him.

It was amazing, the reserve was surrounded with tall mountains, the clearest lake you've ever seen and trees that were slowly moving with the wind, "Headquarters" is a castle, it is way smaller than Hogwarts, but it has the same magic around it, muggles will just think it's a ruin and turn around. The castle has a special kind of stone that prevents it from getting burned.

Mr. Suarez clasped his hands together, 'I need to go to work, you guys can stay in the castle, do nót go to the dragons unsupervised, if you want to see some dragons up close, ask Charlie, he is probably in the library.'

'See you soon dad.'

Mr. Suarez walked away. We went to the library. Charlie was reading a book. 'Hey Charlie!' I said, 'How are you?' He turned his head. 'Leonora? What are you doing here?' We walked towards him.

'I'm on a vacation, Nate's dad said you could show us some dragons?'

'Yes of course, it's a bit stuffy in here anyway, but I dó need to grab something first.' He ran away and when he came back he had a big back bag hauled over his shoulder. 'We're low on livestock this season, the dragons need some extra food. When we approach them, you need to be very careful and very quiet, when you want to say something, whisper, you can only yell if it's an emergency. Understood?' We nodded.

We walked out the castle again and after riding through a pass with the horses, (Charlie had to get one from the stables) and we got to a big lake where some dragons were sleeping. One was an Ukrainian Ironbelly, they fly over to Romania when they get to cold, the other one was a Peruvian Vipertooth. Only, the last one was.. an Antipodean Opaleye?

'Charlie, what is an Antipodean Opaleye doing here, aren't they native to Australia and New Zealand?' I couldn't believe my eyes.

'I know, its mother and it came here a year ago, they were probably supposed to go to Sweden, where they go during the winter of New Zealand. We think it got lost from its mother the day they would go to Sweden, the antipodeans always make one of their pit-stops here. It's been here ever since.'

He grabbed the big bag of meat and whispered again: 'Follow me, try not to make a sound and don't get too close unless you want to die.'

We gulped. Charlie divided the meat into three smaller bags.

We walked towards the dragons, on our toes. The wind came from the dragons, so they couldn't smell us. Yet.

I walked to the Opaleye. Charlie walked to the Ironbelly and Nate walked towards the Vipertooth. I put down the bag with a little thud, the Opaleye turned around immediately. Strangely enough, the other two didn't.

The Opaleye was pretty small for an Opaleye. I grabbed one of the meat slabs and threw it with a soft thud on the ground.

The dragon was hesitating to grab the meat, walking step for step to the slaps, but without breaking eye-contact with me. I slowly backed away when the dragon suddenly got up, opened its wings and came incredibly fast towards me. I froze and held my eyes stiffly shut, preparing to lose my head.

I stood like that for only a few second, when I realized I wasn't dead. I opened my eyes and saw a big bone in front of my feet. I didn't know what animal it was from, and I didn't want to know. I looked at the Opaleye. Her front was lowered to the ground just like her front legs. Her wings and tail were up and she was wiggling slowly.

I grabbed the bone, which was surprisingly light, and threw it. I couldn't get it very far, but the Opaleye jumped immediately. I played with it for a bit longer, and returned to the horses.

Charlie and Nate had already gotten on their horses. I walked to them and got on my horse as well. They were staring at me with their mouths wide open.

'Guys, you need to close your mouth, or a fly will fly in.'

They quickly closed their mouths. They didn't say anything and we silently rode back to the castle. A man took our horses to the stables. I scratched my neck.

'I take this hasn't happened before?'

Charlie shook his head. 'Are you serious?'

'Well yeah, from all the sayings of 'do everything like I said it or you WILL die' and 'don't get close. I take this hasn't happened before'

'It was a rhetorical question.'

'Oh. No yeah, that makes sense.'

'Alright,' Nate said, 'how did that dragon like you? Dad always tells me that the dragons hate humans, even when we mean no harm.'

I shrugged, 'I have a theory. What do you guys do when a dragon runs towards you?'

'We jump away, we learn that early on, if you're with multiple people, you have to knock it out with spells.'

'Have dragons ever given you a bone like that?'

'No, of course not!' Charlie said, I looked at Nate, he shook his head. 'Nope.'

'Maybe it knows when a person doesn't want to hurt a dragon?'

'Alright, but when a dragon charges at us, we attack.'

'I get that Charlie, I was only trying to suggest it.'

'I think you're right.' Charlie looked a bit at his shoes when he suddenly got very enthusiastic.

'Do you know what this means?'

'Err, no?' I was caught off guard and confused.

'You are the first to connect with a dragon, not even Newt Scamander could do that. Think of all the information we'll be able to get from this.' _Wahoo, I'm going to be a labrat. How nice._

'Then... what's the plan?' Nate asked.

I started to get what Charlie meant. 'I am going to tame a dragon.'

After our 'ridiculous' decision, or that's what Nate called it, we got to work. Over past three weeks the dragon and I got closer and closer. I played with her and learned the perfect spots to scratch her. Today was the day I was going to try something, and I hoped I wouldn't die.

I got to the spot at the lake. When she saw me, she immediately came over to me and gave me a friendly nudge. I gave her a hug. 'Hey, how are you? I thought we could try two things today, we can give you a name.' She had a hint of glee in her eyes. She changed her size.

I found out she could do that a few days ago. She can willingly change her size to whatever she wants, but she prefers her usual size, that is: eight feet tall and twelve feet long. We measured her a few days ago. She was now about the size of a golden retriever.

'The other thing I wanted to try today was to fly.' She shook her head a bit, but after I scratched her chin a bit, it looked like she would give in.

'Alrighty then, the name. There are multiple names that would fit a dragon like you. I made a list of names last night.' I took the list out of my pocket.

'What about... Drogon, Rhaegal or Smaug?' I looked at her.

'Oh come on, those names are from game of thrones and the hobbit. They're cool'. No reaction.

'Okay, you're probably right, those are boys names, maybe... Saphira, it's from Eragon, the dragon in that story is pretty cool.' She didn't like that one either.

'Xandra? It means, protector of humanity. It's Latin.' Again, no reaction.

'Well, this is the last one, it means full of power.' She looked interested, her head got closer to the list, like she was trying to read it. 'The name is Qadira. What do you think?' She looked satisfied or, at least, as far as a dragon can look like that. 'Then Qadira it is. Alright, we now got a name, what about the flying?'

Qadira still seemed to doubt it a bit. 'Nothing is gonna happen, you won't drop me, I know you won't. C'mon, for me?' I tried to look at her with my best puppy eyes. Qadira snorted, or, which is a dragon equivalent, a bit of fire came from her nostrils. She changed back to her original size and bent down so I could climb on her.

The spikes on her back were perfect support and stopped at the right place on her back to sit. I made myself comfortable and she ran against the wind, and with three mighty flaps of her wings, we rose up. We climbed up in the air.

The lake was getting smaller, I saw a few dragonologists riding on their horses. We climbed and climbed up in the air. We rose up above the clouds. It was cold, but my clothes kept me warm enough. I felt like I was on the top of the world.

'I can see why dragons love flying so much.' Qadira let out a big roar. She dove down and made few loops and corkscrews. I had to hold on tight so I wouldn't fall, but I managed.

'THIS IS AMAZING!' I was feeling happier than I ever did in my life. It was the best I felt in a long long time. Qadira spew some fire and let out another roar.

After we spend some more time up in the air, we got down. It felt like minutes, but the sun was already getting low.

'Thanks, Qadira, I loved it.' Qadira purred a bit, like a cat. 'See you tomorrow, okay?' She let out another roar and flew away. I mounted my horse and rode back to the castle.


	5. sexist assholes don't deserve dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves!
> 
> just a lil disclaimer, I am still practising with writing dickish characters. This was about a year or two ago when I wrote this, so in case does chapter feels a little bit rusty, that's why.

After a long day with some flying and being busy with Qadira my legs started to feel like jelly. I entered the house and kicked my shoes off.

'Hola, I'm home!' I yelled.

'I'm in the kitchen!' Nat yelled back.

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass with water. 'What do we eat today?'

'I made some quiche, it's in the oven right now.' She gestured with her hand at the oven. 'How was your day?'

'Good, I saw a few dragons, we rode all day and I'm a bit tired.' I lied.

'Bullshit.' Natasha looked me right in the eyes.

'What do you mean? I ám tired.' I looked right back into her eyes, but it was a lost cause.

'I'm talking about the horse-riding part, you're lying, I can see it in your eyes and your nose is practically growing.'

I looked at my down and then at Nat. She looked annoyed and angry.

 _Shit_.

I hang my head down. 'How long did you know?'

'I knew you were lying since the beginning of the vacation, I was just wondering if you long it would take for you to tell the truth.'

'Well, I was planning on telling you this week.'

She shook her head. 'Why did you lie?'

'I didn't want you to get mad, and I'll tell you now, if you don't get mad.'

She nodded.

I took a deep breath. 'I have a dragon, sort of, and I'd sort of like to keep it.'

'Sort of?! How do you sort of, have a dragon?!' She yelled.

'I said don't get mad!'

'Well, that's a bit hard if you tell me you got a dragon!'

I put my hands up in defeat. 'Fair enough, fair enough. I'll explain: on the first day, she made me play fetch with her, when I had to give her some food, by now, I can fly with her.' Natasha looked like she wanted to say something, but before she could. I showed her a picture on my phone.

'Look, she's harmless.' The picture was from a week ago at the lake. I was chilling on Qadira's back, reading a book. Nate had taken the picture with my phone.

'Even if you could keep it-'

I looked at her hopefully, but she put her hand up to shut me up. '-How are you planning on taking this dragon with you? I don't think it will fit in the tower.'

'I got that all figured out!' I said excitedly. 'She has the power to change her size, I can keep her as a small dragon, a cat basically.'

She thought about it for a bit and put her hand against her forehead. 'Why not.' She stopped me before I could run over to give her a hug. 'As long as she's potty-trained and doesn't attack anything in sight. Also: you're grounded for a week for lying to me when we get back.'

I ran over and gave her a big hug. I didn't mind it that much that I was grounded.

'Thankyouthankyouthankyou. I'll swear, no more lying. Tomorrow will be the day I was planning to tell the boss of the reserve that I'll be taking the dragon with me. Will you be there.'

'What time?'

'10.30 am.'

'I'll be there.' the alarm of the oven went off, and Nat turned around. 'Time for dinner.'

* * *

I got up in the morning at 9.00 am, I wasn't feeling like eating breakfast, but I walked to the table when I saw a note on it. 'I'm in Bucharest right now (7.00 am), but I'll be back in time! I have to finish a few things. See you soon!'

I grabbed my bag and the helmet that she had laid ready for me on the table and walked outside to the horses. Nate was already saddling Rio, Champ was in the stable, eating some hay.

'Good morning, are you ready for today?' He asked.

I nodded, 'I'm ready to impress, I got to borrow Nat's motorbike-helmet.'

'Why did you need that again?'

'Well, when you're flying very fast, the wind will hurt your eyes, so I asked Nat if I could borrow her helmet.' I showed him the helmet. It was a simple black helmet, nothing special, but it looked pretty cool. I stuffed it in my bag and saddled Champ. We rode to the lake, Qadira was drinking some water.

'Hey, Qadira, are you ready for today? We're going to tell Raznan that you're coming with me at the end of the week.' Qadira snorted. 'Let's go.' I handed Noah's reins to Nate and climbed Qadira's back.

'Are you going to be alright?' Nate asked.

'Are you doubting me?' I raised one of my eyebrows.

'No, I'm just worried.'

'I'll be alright.' I put on the helmet. 'See you in a minute. Qadira, rise.' Qadira started flying.

'I'll see you at headquarters!' I heard Nate screaming, he turned the horses around and rode away.

I soared with Qadira through the air. I could see everything from here, the lake, the forest, the castle... _Right, the castle_. We flew to the castle, We flew over the gateway and landed in the centre of the castle. I heard yelling and wands were pointed at us, it was a miracle nobody had fired a spell yet.

I looked around and saw the boss, Razvan, running to us. Merlin, I hate that man.

'Who are you and what are you doing on a dragon?' He yelled.

I pulled off the helmet. When he saw I was a girl, he looked extremely confused.

'You're a girl!' He exclaimed.

I was already annoyed. 'I am aware of that fact, what's your point?'

'How are you riding a dragon?'

'She likes me.'

'Bullshit, women can't get close to dragons!' He started to get angry moment. I enjoyed it a lot.

'And why is that?' I smiled.

'Men are better than women.' He huffed, like it was a world-wide known fact. A few men laughed.

_How is this guy not realizing that I am literally on a dragon right now? I could literally roast him if I wanted to._

'Sir, with all due respect, your stupidity is as blinding as annoying. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to take this dragon with me.'

The men started laughing because of the last comment, Razvan the loudest from them all. I looked around and saw Nat standing next to Nate. Nat looked angry, it was probably meant for the men. I looked back at Razvan.

'You want to take this dragon with you? Sweetheart, I don't know how you even got on it, without it killing you, but that isn't going to happen.' He laughed.

The more this man talked, the more annoyed I got. _Ce mec peut retourner en enfer. (French: this dude can go back to hell)_

'Look, Raz, can I call you Raz?' I began, bringing out every trick Tony had taught me. 'Here is the thing. At this moment, I'm on this dragon's back, and you are not. I have flown with this dragon, and you have not. I can sit with this dragon without it hurting me, and you can't.'

'I see you got an army of dragonologists, but as you can see, I cannot care less. And last but not least, yes I am a girl, and you are a man. Yet I am the first person to ever ride one. I am going to take this dragon with me. With its permission of course. I was only here to tell you this, I wasn't asking for your permission.'

Raz looked baffled, and so did the rest of the dragonologists. No one had ever spoken like that to Razvan. No one dared to, and now this eleven-year-old girl, quite literally flies in and gave him a piece of his mind. I looked at Natasha and she was beaming with pride.

'You know, you'll never get a boyfriend if you stay this way, you need to take life with a grain of salt.'

I raised my arms in the air. _What does that have to do with this._

'Good thing I'm not just into guys.'

And with those words, I took of. I flew a few taunting rounds around the castle and flew back to the house, I took the opening of the wards where the dragons fly through when they go to a different reserve and landed at the porch, waiting for the rest to get back.

After fifteen minutes, I saw Nat's jeep. She jumped out before it even stopped properly. She ran over to me and gave me a hug so, my feet were lifted off the ground.

'I'm very proud of you, really, I can see that Tony's sass is rubbing off of you.'

'Nat.' I groaned.

'Yes?'

'Ribs... Air...'

'Oh, sorry, my bad.' She put me down on the ground. 

'Let's get inside, I want some hot cocoa.' She said. Nat's hot cocoa was one of her specialities. They always had a very rich flavour, (secret? Just a tiny bit of salt and a bit of caramel). We talked for a bit.

'So, we haven't had the chance to talk about school. Are you happy you're done with normal school?' She asked.

'I am, The subjects were okay and all, but I think learning how to do magic is more fun than trying to solve some stupid math problems.'

'Were there any cute guys or girls last year?'

'Nah.' I took a sip of my cocoa. 'No-one really stood out.'

'You don't like anyone?'

I shook my head. 'Nope.'

'Not even Nate?'

'Nat that's just gross!' I shuddered 'No, not at all, we're just friends.'

'Speaking of the devil, there he is.' She was right. We saw him riding Rio back to the stables. Champ followed them with the rope that Nate was holding.

'I better help him. He shouldn't do my chores.'

I took my last sip and jumped off the porch and walked towards the stables. I saw Nate taking care of Rio. I walked over to Champ and carefully took off his bridle.

'Have you fixed the problem of Qadira's visibility yet?'

'No,' I groaned, 'don't remind me, I don't know how I'm going to make sure that muggles won't see her.

'I might have a solution.'

'You do?'

'Yes, I asked my dad if he could help me. I designed it and he did the magical part. He just finished it.' He grabbed his backpack and took out one collar. It looked pretty simple, just plain leather. One looked darker than the other one.

'This one,' he held up the light-brown collar, 'is for when she's small, about the size of your underarm to the size of your palm. She will look like a piece of jewelry, for everyone, witches and wizards included.

'The other one,' he held up the dark- brown collar, 'is for when you fly with her on territory that isn't a reserve. It will make her look invisible for everyone, except for the one flying her.'

I didn't know what to say. _No wait, I do._ 'Thank you so much, why are you giving me this?'

'You needed help, and I helped. Pretty simple really.'

I gave him a hug. 'Thank you.'

We returned to the horses and took care of them. the last week passed slowly. I introduced Qadira to Nat and I practised with Qadira being travel-sized. She did knock over a few lamps, which was a bit annoying. Rafiq seems to like her, though he always looked disapprovingly at her whenever she did something stupid.

At the last day, I was packing everything. Qadira had to share Rafiq cage, since I didn't have one yet. Mr Arrington brought us to the airport and I had to say goodbye to Nate.

'Thanks again for the collars.'

'No problem.'

'I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts.'

Nate grinned, 'I hope I get in Slytherin.' 

'I have no doubt you will.' I said confidently. 

'Thanks,' Nate grinned again.

'Leonora! Leo, we have to go if we want to be there by six.' Nat called.

I gave him a quick hug. 'See you in half a year!'


	6. When you can't fly in a reserve, at home works fine

When we got home, the entire avengers-family was waiting for us. There were balloons with a banner that read: 'Welcome home!' and we both got a bunch of hugs. I took Qadira and Rafiq from their smaller cage and put them in the one from my room.

After I took care of that, we ended up with takeaway cheeseburgers from a burger joint nearby and a movie night. (Enchanted, which is James Marsden's best work, if I may say so.)

Pepper was making some popcorn in the kitchen and I wanted to get some water. We were talking about the dragons I had seen.

'I do think that even though the Peruvian Vipertooth is pretty spectacular, the Antipodean Opaleye is the coolest of them all.'

'What makes you say that?' She asked.

'Their eyes. There is no pupil, at least, you can't see their pupils, and their scales are the coolest.' 

'They sound really cool, though the Ukrainian Ironbelly sounds really cool as well.'

Before I could say something back, the microwave beeped. Pepper grabbed the bag and a bowl.

'Alright, I'm going back, I don't want to miss the movie.'

'Alright, see you in a minute.' I paused. 'Holly Holliday.'

She froze, 'what did you just say?'

'You heard me.' I smirked.

She turned around and the bowl on the counter.

'How do you know that name?'

'From a little show called Glee.'

'Alright.' She sighed. 'It was a one-time gig, nothing else!'

'Which turned into a guest-role in a couple more episodes. You do know the show is pretty popular right?'

'I swear if you tell anyone-'

I ran. 'You'll have to catch me first!'

Pepper ran after me and I jumped over a couch.

'JARVIS, before we start the movie, can show us 'Glee full performance of forget you from the substitute', you can start it at 2:10.'

'Of course.' The robotic voice said.

'You little-'

The clip started to play, Pepper started singing and everyone looked dumbfounded at the video.

'You sound great Pep, why did you never tell me about this?' Tony asked.

'It's embarrassing, I hoped no-one would find out.' She said, eying me. I just grinned.

'Now we got -whatever this was- over with, can we start the movie?' Steve asked.

'I'll get the popcorn.' I said.

The movie was great, but I was starting to grow tired and the singing didn't really help. After a while, I was fast asleep.

I woke up the next morning in my normal clothes, but somebody had carried me to my bed. I walked to Rafiq and Qadira's cage and let Rafiq out.

'You can fly around for a bit, but don't get lost.' I said to Rafiq, I let Qadira sit on my arm.

'I think it's time for you to meet the fam today, don't you? It's remarkable they didn't see you when I brought you here.' I put her on my shoulder and went to the living room. Everyone was already eating breakfast.

'Hey Leo, how did you sl- alright, don't panic, but there is a huge ass lizard on your shoulder.' Tony said nervously.

Everyone looked up.

'There is, but it's not a lizard, it's a dragon. Nat said I could keep it.' I said calmly.

Everyone looked at Nat, who just shrugged her shoulders. 'She's potty trained.'

'Can I see it?' Bruce asked.

'Of course,' I turned to Qadira, 'No biting or burning.' I warned her as I put her in Bruce's hands.

'She's gorgeous.' He slowly lifted a wing. 'Her scales don't look like they're made of dermal bones, like Armadillos. They're a mystery to me, and those spikes.' He said softly.

'I know! She isn't even her full size right now!'

'Wait what?' Tony said.

'Well, she can change her size, her original size is a lot bigger. I maybe we could go to an offsite place like the compound after breakfast, if that's okay.'

Everyone agreed, no-one had something important to do that day anyway. Qadira flew back to my shoulder and I put her on the table, feeding her some bacon, which is apparently the only thing she likes besides sheep.

* * *

'How would that even work, it would mean you would have the weight of a normal dragon on your shoulder!' Tony exclaimed. He had been going on about it since breakfast and I was starting to get exasperated.

'Tony, I don't know.'

He mumbled something under his breath but stayed quiet. We arrived and I grabbed Nat's helmet from the back of the car.

I turned to Tony, 'Hey Tony?'

'Yes?'

'Can you shut off the satellite images of the next half hour, or put it on a loop or something?'

'Of course I can.'

'Alright. Everyone!' I yelled, which was fun. 'Step back please.' Qadira was waiting for me on the ground, I kneeled down.

'Ready to impress the fam?'

She nodded and started growing slowly into her normal form, a huge dragon that could reach the second floor of the tower and could be as long as the front side of the building, counting only a part of her tail. 

I climbed on her back and put on the helmet. 'Let's go!'

She quickly started flying, I had to hold on tight. The team started to look like ants from up above. It felt amazing. It didn't last long, unfortunately. We had to go back.

'C'mon, we have to go back,' but Qadira couldn't hear me. This had happened before and it was very annoying.

'Qadira!' I yelled, 'we have to go back!' She finally heard me and started to descend.

 _I need to make a bridle or something_.

We landed and I jumped off lightly, landing on my toes. I gave Nat her helmet back.

'So, what did you guys think? I think I need a bridle, and maybe a saddle, her back isn't really that comfortable.'

Everyone except for Nat looked dumbfounded. Bruce walked to Qadira and started petting her head.

'You guys were amazing, the way she moved through the sky... How do you control her?'

'Well, I don't control her, I usually yell if I want to go somewhere, but I wanted to improve that part. In a way where I can steer where she has to go, without hurting her in any way. Can you help me with that, Tony?'

He looked up, 'Of course, we'll need some stuff, I'll order it and we can work on it together.'

'Sounds like a plan.'

I grabbed Qadira's collar and put it on, it had grown to fit her big size. She shrunk quickly and jumped on my shoulder. We went back to the tower, the trip was pretty nice. Thor told me about the Dragonriders at Asgard and that we could go there one day.

'Hey, Thor?'

'Yes?'

'Do the Dragonriders use saddles and bridles?'

'They do, there are many kinds, I can bring the scrolls of some of the designs if you want to.'

'That'd be great.'

The rest of the year passed by pretty quickly, Tony and I were able to use the designs of the saddles and the bridles of Asgard and we made a whole new design. We had to do the fitting in my library since that was the only room that was big enough for Qadira.

The saddle was made of leather, it was pretty big and heavy, but it would be more comfortable for me to fly. The bridle didn't have a bit, (the metal part in the mouth) I didn't think it was necessary, I could use my weight to steer her anyway.

We ran a few more test flights and the summer passed quickly. I trained a lot with Clint on the archery-range, Nat taught me how to fight with two swords and Thor taught me how to fight with my new long-sword and my shield. Qadira's and name slowly changed into 'Q' or 'Dira' and Rafiq's name became: 'Raf'.

At the end of the summer, I was ready to go to London. We loaded my backpack and the cages in the plane and I was ready to go. We would stay in London for one day and I would leave for Kings Cross.

On that morning, there were six people saying goodbye: Clint, Tony, and Thor were crying, and Nat and Steve were just normal, though someone could swear that they saw Nat wiping away a small tear, and the was one teenager standing awkwardly with her backpack and a raven in a cage in front of a wall.

'Are you guys going to be okay?'

'They will be,' Nat said, 'you know the way, right?'

'Yes, my dad told me when I was little, I'm going to miss you.'

'I'll miss you too, remember-'

'Calling is for emergencies and the first day, and WhatsApp is for normal stuff,' I said as I finished her sentence. 'I know.'

I gave everyone a hug and pushed my trolley into the wall, I walked to the train and looked for a compartment. _This was going to be one hell of a year._


	7. Lord give me power not to punch a bitch

Apparently, I was late, every compartment was full. I walked to the end of the train and saw a compartment with just two boys. I took a big breath and walked in.

'Hi, can I sit with you guys? Everywhere else is full, I didn't know I was late.'

'Yeah, sure.' The first boy said. He had black, curly hair that looked very messy, he wore round glasses that seemed to hold on for dear life, it barely hung together with a few tapes. It had probably been broken a few times. He wore clothes that seemed too big for him, like they were for someone else. His skin was olive brown and he looked a bit short in comparison to the other boy. 

The other boy had red hair and freckles all over his face. His skin was quite pale and he looked very tall for his age. His clothes looked new, but if you paid attention to the details that a few seems started to come loose, they also looked like they had been worn multiple times. He looked a lot like Charlie. 

'What's your name?' The boy with the glasses asked. 

'Leonora Grace, yours?'

'Harry Potter, this is Ron, Ron Weasley.' He pointed at him. Harry's name sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. 

'You're probably one of Charlie's brother's, aren't you?' I asked Ron. 

His face turned slightly red. 'I am. Where do you know him from?'

'I met him at the reserve in Romania.'

'Really? How is he doing?' 

'Pretty well, he seems to like it.'

After that the two boys started a different conversation, because Harry asked if everyone in Ron's family was a wizard.

'Er, yes I think so, my mum has a second cousin who is an accountant, but we never talk about him.'

'And you?' Ron asked.

'Me?' I asked, 'my parents weren't exactly wizards, but I had an uncle who was one.'

'Was?' Harry asked.

'He's dead.' I didn't want to tell him immediately that my parents were dead as well.

'Oh, I'm sorry.'

'It's okay, it happened before I knew him.'

'But you two must know loads of magic already.' Harry said. He hung his head a little.

'I heard you live with Muggles,' said Ron. 'What are they like?'

_How does he know he lives with Muggles? Seems kinda creepy._

'They're horrible, well most aren't, but the ones I live with are. Wish I had three brothers.'

'Six,' Ron said, for some reason, he was looking gloomy.

'I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You can say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left.

'Bill was headboy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy is a Prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get good marks and everyone thinks they're funny.

'Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new either, with six brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat.

Ron reached into his jacket and pulled out a grey, old, fat rat.

'His name is Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made Prefect, but they couldn't aff- I mean, I got Scabbers instead. Bedivere, the youngest of us all, will probably get some old stuff from me.'

Ron's ears went pink. He started to stare out of the window. Harry told him about having to wear his cousin's old clothes and never having proper birthday presents.

_Welp, that's not good, I wonder when his birthday is._

It seemed to cheer Ron up.

'Why do have a raven? I thought we were only allowed to have owls, rats or toads.' Harry asked.

'That's true, but this raven has grown up with owls, it's practically an owl, only smarter. His name is Rafiq, Raf for short. She's not the weirdest animal around here though.'

I know it seemed a bit weird to show Qadira to two boys I barely met, but they seemed trustworthy.

I tapped Q's head twice and said: 'C'mon wake up _mi querida._ ' (Spanish, means my dear). I took her collar off. She woke up, yawned and climbed on my head, her favourite spot. Ron and Harry each backed away to a corner as fast as they could.

'Relax, she's harmless, she won't bite you.' I hoped that, at least.

'That's. That's a baby. A freaking baby dragon.' Ron said distressed. 'Dragon breeding is outlawed by the Warlock's convention in 1709. Why the heck do you have a dragon?'

Harry looked at me like I was crazy. I probably am.

'Take it easy. First of all. She's an adult dragon, she's just small right now. I have her because she wanted to come with me. I got her from Romania..'

'Oh, how did Razvan react? I heard from Charlie that he's pretty sexist.'

He and Harry slowly started to sit down.

'He was mad and very surprised that a girl was on a dragon, he told me that I would never get a boyfriend if I didn't take life with a grain of salt.'

'That makes no sense.' Ron said.

'Thank you!'

'But, you actually róde a dragon?' He asked.

'I did.'

'No one has ever done that before.'

'I know.'

I told them some more about the dragons there and how I met Q. Ron and Harry looked very interested. Around half-past twelve a witch with a trolley slid our door open. I quickly changed Qadira into a bracelet again, I didn't think the witch had seen her, because she just asked:

'Something of the trolley dears?'

I wasn't really hungry, I also had some muffins that I had bought earlier.

Harry bought almost the whole freaking cart. I felt sorry for the other people who wanted to buy some candy. But, knowing magic, the cart would probably fill itself after things were sold out.

'Don't you guys want anything?' Harry asked.

'I'll take a chocolate frog, I'm not very hungry.' I said.

It took Harry a bit more convincing to give Ron some food, but it worked out. Ron started explaining the candy to him.

'These are Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and when they say every flavour, they mean every flavour.'

'They're practically jelly beans.' I added.

'Well, that's a stupid name.'

'Hey, do not offend my jelly beans.'

A bit later a boy walked in asking for his toad. We hadn't seen it, but after he was gone Ron tried to turn his rat yellow. He had just raised his wand when the door slid open again. A girl and the toadless boy appeared. The girl had a dark brown skin and a bossy look, but I kinda liked her. She had her natural hair down to her shoulders. The boy next to her was very pale and looked a bit lanky. 

'We already told him we haven't seen it, ' said Ron.

She didn't listen. 'Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then.' She sat down.

Let's just say, it was a disaster. She talked to Harry about who he was in the wizarding world.

Oh, thát's where I know his name form. Cool.

They talked a bit about future houses. Ron didn't like Slytherin, that was for sure. I tried to defend it for a bit, but gave up early on. He wasn't going to change his mind. They talked a bit about what Ron's brothers did, the robbery at Gringotts, and quidditch. When the door slid open aGaIN. 

_Can nobody leave us alone?_

Three boys entered, two of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. They looked like they were the bodyguards of the boy in the middle. Speaking of, the boy in the middle was a pale, skinny boy, with a pointed face. His hair was slicked back with an amount of gel that could grease a car, and he had a very smug look. Like he owned the train or something.

'Is it true?' He asked. ''They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment.'

He looked at Harry. 'So it's you, is it?'

'Yes,' said Harry.

'This is Crabby and Goyle,' the pale boy said carelessly. 'And my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.'

Ron laughed at that, he tried to hide it with a cough, but he failed, which led to Malfoy being mad, which led to him saying:

'Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford.'

I had almost punched him in the face, almost. 

_He's not worth it. He's not worth it. He's not worth it._

He turned back to Harry. 'You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.' He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

'I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks,' he said coolly.

Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks. 'I'd be careful if I were you, Potter,' he said slowly. 'Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riff-raff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid and it'll rub off on you.'

 _That fucker_.

The three of us all stood up, I was aware of the size of Crabbe and Goyle, but I could use that to my advantage.

'Say that again.' Ron said

'Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?' Malfoy sneered. 

'Get. Out.' I said.

'But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some.'

Goyle tried to grab some candy from the couch, until Scabbers came out of nowhere and bit him. He screamed and flung Scabbers around. Eventually, he released Goyle's finger, but he got flung against the window. After that whole fiasco, they quickly ran away.

She had probably had heard the commotion because a few seconds later, Hermione Granger had came in. 'What has been going on?' she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.

'I think he's been knocked out,' Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. 'No – I don't believe it – he's gone back to sleep.' The rat had, indeed, gone to sleep.

'You've met Malfoy before?' I asked.

Harry quickly explained about him and Malfoy meeting in Diagon Alley.

'I've heard of his family,' said Ron darkly. 'They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side.'

He turned to Hermione.

'Can we help you with something?'

'You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up the front to ask the driver and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!'

'Scabbers has been fighting, not us,' said Ron, scowling at her.

'Well, I did put his arm on his back.' I said.

'That's the point.' He turned to Hermione. 'Would you mind leaving while we change?'

'All right – I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors,' said Hermione in a sniffy voice. 'And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?'

I saw Ron looking at his nose, trying to rub the rest of it off. I looked outside, the train looked like it was slowing down. I started looking for a spot that was a bit more private to change. After I found a bathroom. I changed and started walking back when I heard a voice echoing through the train: 'We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.'

The train slowed down and stopped, I calmly walked towards the door, ignoring everyone pushing each other out of the way. I looked around. The sky was starting to get darker and the sun was starting to set. The platform was very small and barely fitted everyone. The older students started to get to the carriages that were being pulled by these black, creepy, horse-like thing with wings.

'Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! All right there, Harry?' I heard. The voice came from a huge bearded man. 'C'mon, follow me – any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!'

We followed the man down a steep, narrow path. It was a bit slippy, but I managed not to fall. Neville was sniffing about his toad, I tried to cheer him up, but it didn't really help.

'Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec,' Hagrid called over his shoulder, 'jus' round this bend here.' There was a loud 'Oooooh!'.

The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. The castle was huge. Its windows were sparkling in the starry sky, long story short, it was a beautiful view.

'No more'n four to a boat!' Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

I stepped in a boat with one girl and two guys, when of them looked familiar. It was from Nate!

'Nate! So nice to finally see you!' I wanted to give him a hug, but the boat would definitely topple if I did that. Nate had probably guessed the same thing. 

'Leo! I wanted to look for you on the train but-'

'No no, I did the same.' We are both huge procrastinators, so I already knew he did the same.

We had to calm down a bit, the boat started to shake a bit and the two other kids looked a bit mad.

'Everyone in?' shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, 'Right then – FORWARD!' And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake. Everyone was silent, I started to whisper to catch up with Nate.

'How was the summer at your mother's?'

'It was nice being back in England, but it was very boring. She was working all the time and I had nothing to do.'

Nate's parents were divorced. His father worked and lived in Romania and his mother lived in a big estate just out of Oxford.

'How Mr Smith?'

'He's good, he was happy to see me.'

Mr Smith was the butler.

Nate told me about the rest of his summer. He didn't know much about the big man, but he did know his name was Hagrid. 

So thát's who Malfoy was talking about in the train.

We sailed nearer to a cliff when Hagrid yelled: 'Heads down!' We all bend our heads and the little boats carried us through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. We were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles.

'Oi, you there! Is this your toad?' said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

'Trevor!' cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands.

We clambered up a passageway in the rock after the big lamp Hagrid was holding and we walked up a big flight of stairs which led to a big, oaken door.

'Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?' Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, looking at my old writing (because I wrote this like 2 years ago): so... much conversation... where are the descriptions... the feel of the scenes... what-


	8. "I will see every memory" "hey dude what the fuck"

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and she looked very... well... stern. 'The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall,' said Hagrid.

'Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.'

McGonagall explained us the process. She explained to us the houses and the traits that belonged to them. She opened the next doors. We walked into the great hall. Candles were floating in the air and there was a light chatter.

_I hope I don't get any candle wax on my head._

Everyone stopped talking when the damn hat started to sing. It was pretty long and after a while, I didn't feel like listening. The light chatter started again after he was finished, but it stopped when McGonagall started calling our names.

'Cortés, Nathaniel.'

He gave me a small smile and walked towards the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on his head. It didn't do anything until it suddenly shouted: 'SLYTHERIN!'

I heard two guys booing, I looked to my right, they looked like the Weasley twins.

_The fuck._

After Nate I stopped listening, until I heard my name.

'Grace, Leonora.'

I walked to the hat and I sat down. The hat was a bit bigger than my head, so it slid over my eyes. Nothing happened until a voice started to talk to me in my head.

_'Let's see, a lot has happened to you. Losing your parents at eight years old. Them being shot by a cop. Not so nice. You know, I always said there is something about those officers...'_

_'Hey,_ _m'_ _dude, can you maybe not try to bring that trauma back to me. It's supposed to be hidden after a few years of therapy.'_ I thought.

 _'Alright alright. I don't need to think a lot to know where you belong. We're gonna go for..._ GRYFFINDOR!' It yelled the last part.

I walked towards the table and took a seat.

It took longer with Neville, it started arguing with him for five minutes. Which, may not seem like a lot, but it did when like 300 people are staring at a very confused boy. It started to get kind of awkward.

After the last boy was sorted. (Blaise Zabini, Slytherin). Dumbledore started his speech. He was beaming at the student, with his arms opened wide he said: 'Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

'Thank you!'

A lot of people clapped, some were confused, as was I. _That dude is a bit nuts._

I wanted to ask Hermione what she knew about Dumbledore and if he was nuts, when the plates filled with food. From roast beef to peas to Yorkshire pudding too, for some reason, mint humbugs. I grabbed a few lamb shanks and wrapped them in a napkin for Qadira.

I wanted to eat when a random ghost started to talk to Harry, who sat next to me. He had a huge title: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Por something, but apparently, everyone called him Nearly Headless Nick.

After Seamus Finnigan asked him how he could be nearly headless the ghost pulled his ear and his head fell on his shoulder like hinge. It wasn't the grossest thing I had seen. He flipped his head back on to his neck, coughed and said:

'So - new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the House championship this year? Gryffindor has never gone so long without winning. Slytherin has got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable - he's the Slytherin ghost.'

I looked over to the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face and robes stained with silver blood. He sat right next to Malfoy and Nate. Malfoy definitely didn't look happy, but Nate wasn't too bothered. I saw him chuckling at Malfoy and he smiled when he noticed me. I started waving at him. He pointed at Malfoy and signed to me:

This is amazing.

I know.

I had learned him ASL after I first met him. I was half-fluent at the time because I wanted to talk to Clint when he wasn't wearing his hearing aids. Anyway. Nate and I kept in touch through video-calling each other after I went back to America and I taught him everything I learned from Clint.

'How did he get covered in blood?' Seamus asked.

'I've never asked.' said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the dessert was served. It all looked so delicious, but I could barely eat another bite. As I decided to stuff my plate with some ice cream, the talk turned to our families.

'I'm half 'n half,' said Seamus, 'Me dad's a muggle, mam's a witch, bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out.'

Everyone laughed. Apparently, Neville's magic didn't show 'till he was eight. His uncle held him by his ankles out of a window and accidentally dropped him. He didn't get hurt because of his magic, but I couldn't help but think: What. the fuck.

I started to look at the teachers, they looked pretty friendly, but when I saw Snape I immediately decided that I didn't like him. Maybe I shouldn't judge him immediately, but there was something about him.. it looked like a mix of smugness, annoyance and plain old being mean.

I looked around, when the voices entered my head again.

_I wonder what class we'll have first_ _._

_Ooh, treacle tart_ _._

_I have to buy some new socks soon, this pair is getting holes in them_ _._

I say again, since it's been happening since I was eight, when my parents were still alive. These things started happening and voices started to enter my head. Over the years it happened only once every four or five months.

My parents explained to me that I was a Legilimens, someone who could read minds. It takes a long process before you can master the skill, and so far I can only keep the thoughts from nót entering my mind. Sometimes I do slip. Like now. Funny enough, it's how I discovered Steve is bi before he knew it. He still doesn't know he is.

After a minute or two, the thoughts slowly went away. Finally. I looked to my right and saw Dumbledore getting up again. Everyone slowly stopped talking.

'Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you.

'First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden for all pupils. And a few older students would do well to remember that as well. I also have been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

'Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

'And finally, I must tell you that this year. The third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.'

_What?_

'And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song.' He gave his wand a little flick and a golden ribbon flew out, twisting itself into the lyrics.

'Everyone pick their favourite tune.'

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot.

Everyone finished the song at different times. The twins finished with very slow and low tunes, resembling a funeral-like song.

'Ah, music,' Dumbledore said, wiping his eyes. 'A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. off you trot!'

The Gryffindor first-years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great hall and up the marble staircase. We walked so many staircases I lost count, but we finally came to a halt at a painting with a big woman in a pink, silk dress.

'Password?' She said.

'Caput Draconis.' Said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. Percy directed us to different, spiral staircases. I followed Hermione to our room, which we shared with Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown and Natalie Powell.

My stuff stood next to my bed, but I didn't feel like unpacking yet. I simply sat on my bed and closed the curtains. I almost fell asleep, but Qadira slightly bit my fingers because I hadn't given her her food yet.

'Yeah, I know, here you go.' I grabbed the lamb shanks from my pocket. 'Are you happy now?'

She purred, like a cat.

_Huh, didn't know_ _she_ _could do that. Interesting._

After that, I fell asleep, and I dreamed about home.


	9. Dragons and cats, do they look alike?

I was woken up by Hermione and Parvati.

_This isn't the Avengers tower. Oh, wait. Hogwarts._

'What kind of cat is that?' I heard Parvati ask.

'I don't know, but we have to wake her up, or she'll miss breakfast.' Hermione said. 'Wait, that's a dragon, why is a freaking dragon sleeping on her head? We have to get a teacher!'

I grumbled, _So far for keeping her a secret._ 'Attendre!' I yelled.

 _Wait, that's not right. '¡_ Espere _!' That isn't the one either._ 'I mean wait! Yes! That's the bitch!'

Parvati and Hemione looked at me like I was crazy.

I got up and featured at Qadira. 'This is Qadira, Q or 'Dira for short. Stay calm and please don't get a teacher. She doesn't eat people.'

'What?' they simultaneously said.

I slowly said: 'Qadira is friend, Qadira don't eat people, don't tell teacher.'

Hermione's eyes shifted from left to right for a few time. You could see the wheels spinning in her head.

'Okay, I won't.'

'Thanks, Hermione.'

'She does look cute.' Parvati said, 'can I pet her?'

'Yeah, don't worry.' I handed Qadira over to her, she quickly nestled on her shoulder.

'Aww, she likes you.'

'She's really cool.'

'Thanks, now, you guys were talking about breakfast?'

I pulled on my shoes and went downstairs after fixing my hair for a bit. We got our timetables during breakfast. I had potions with the Slytherins. _Nice, I might be able to work with Nate._

All the owls came during breakfast. Raf flew over to me, but he didn't have any mail. I saw he was taken care of. He didn't have any wounds and his feathers were shining.

'Hey, Raf, nice to see you buddy.'

'Hi.'

'Hey, do you want a snack? Here you go.' I gave him one of my small sausages.

I looked at my schedule and if there were any strange things I didn't understand. We were supposed to be at the astronomy tower at midnight on Wednesday. It was fine by me, I probably wouldn't be asleep at that time anyway.

History of magic looked interesting, but from what I heard of Mr Binns he was very boring. I would probably have to teach me the subject myself. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs to the dungeons. I saw some Slytherins standing next to the door of their house.

_God, it's cold, how do you sleep down here?_

I was just in time. I didn't really know the way around the castle yet and I wouldn't be surprised if I was going to be late for all my classes this week.

I sat down next to Nate and started to get my stuff.

Snape started calling our names and began his lesson.

'You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making,' he began. 'As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.'

 _Well, that's dramatic._ I thought, only I couldn't hold back a snicker

_Shit._

Snape turned to me. '10 points from Gryffindor.'

_Dick._

He went on with his lesson, asking questions I couldn't answer, but Hermione clearly could, but he ignored her completely. Instead, he started to bully Harry, for being famous and not knowing the answer.

_I said it once, I'll say it again. Dick._

Luckily the class ended soon. My potion looked fine. Nate and I walked out of the classroom, talking about the lesson for a bit. 

'Anyway, what do you have next?' He asked. 

'Let's see,' I grabbed my schedule from my backpack. 'What and where, what and where.' I mumbled to myself. 'It looks like I have transfiguration in ten minutes. I'll have to hurry up, what do you have?'

'Same thing, we'll have to run if we want to be on time, do you know the way?'

'It's supposed to be in classroom 1. I think I passed it when I went down here.'

'You think?'

'Do you have a better plan?'

'No.'

'Let's go then.'

We walked to the room, we were just in time. I didn't saw a professor, but I did see a cat. I petted it before we sat down and I grabbed my book.

Harry and Ron entered, the cat turned back to Professor McGonagall.

_I just petted the professor. Fuck. My. Life._

She scolded Ron and Harry for being late and started the lesson. We had to take a lot of complicated notes and make a few diagrams.

She explained the exercise to us: We had to turn matches into needles. It was way harder than it looked, but at the end of the lesson, my match was silver. I thought it was good enough compared to the rest. Since only Hermione had been able to completely turn it into a needle.

We didn't have anything during third period. Which meant to me that I could give Qadira some food.

I chilled with the rest in our room for a bit. I was bored and started to unpack. I dropped my books in the corner of the chest before my bed and my uniforms and a few of my clothes in a different corner.

_Done._

I grabbed my headphones and my phone so I could listen to some music, but nothing worked. I looked at the upper-left corner of my screen. There was no reception. 

_Are you kidding me?_

I changed into some more comfortable clothes for outside: army boots, sweatpants and a black sweater, 'I'll be back in an hour.' I said to the rest. Everyone was just chilling on their beds, talking about nothing. I heard a few people mumble something along the lines of 'good luck' and 'bye'. I grabbed my bag and Qadira's saddle and bridle.

I walked down the stairs, but my foot got stuck in one of the staircases. Apparently, there are a few fake steps. I wiggled it to get free and ( _lucky_ _me_ ) I did.

When I finally got to the door I woke Qadira up.

'C'mon, you got to help me get reception.'

She climbed on my shoulder and I walked to the edge of the forest. I had a faint idea of somebody following me, but when I looked around I didn't see anyone. I walked into the forest and it took me about half 'n hour 'til I could find an open spot that was big enough for Q.

I took off her collar and grabbed her stuff. Thor had given me instructions on how I could make it small and big again. I grabbed my wand and said _'vokse'_. It didn't work. After a few more tries it did. The bridle and the saddle were their normal size again.

_Nice._

The saddle was pretty heavy, but I managed to get it on her back. The bridle took a bit less time. I grabbed her second collar and put it on. I put on my gloves and a lined jacket and I tapped the side of my glasses, who morphed into a black, streamlined helmet.

_I look ridiculous, but at least I'll be warm._

I grabbed her reins and only had to say one thing: 'Rise.'

It had been a while since we had flown, so Qadira was excited, she made a few loops and spins in the air. We flew to a muggle village, and I jumped off Qadira. I left my jacket and gloves with Qadira, it was way too warm right now.

'Stay here, I'll be back soon, I just have to message Nat. I'll be back.'

I looked for the nearest café, ordered a Coke and grabbed my phone. 

**_L: Heeeeey_ **

_N: Heeey_

_N: How are you? did something happen?_

**_L: I'm fine, I just wanted to know when we could call each other_ **

_N: Mmm, how about 3 am your time?_

**_L: Sounds great,_ ** **_I can call you with Tony's tech from anywhere, right?_ **

_N: Yep_

**_L: Great, I have to head back now, or they might realize I'm gone for too long_ **

_N: I'll see you soon!_

I drank my Coke and paid for it, before getting back outside. I also downloaded some songs, I wouldn't be able to live without them.

I walked to the forest where I left Q, but I wouldn't be able to see her until I touched her, so this was going to be annoying. I probably looked like a zombie, with my arms outstretched, not knowing where I was going. I eventually touched her tail.

'There you are, c'mon, let's go back.'

I put on my jacket and gloves climbed her back and we were back in a blink. I quickly put her stuff back in my backpack. (krympe).

I was walking back to the school when I saw McGonagall coming over to me, with Draco on her tail.

_I got a bad feeling about this._

'Ms Grace!'

_Alrighty then._

'Yes? Professor McGonagall?'

'Mr Malfoy here told me that you have a dragon.'

_Snitch._

'Well that ridiculous, I don't see a dragon here, unless he means my bracelet, but I can assure you. It's made of silver, a family heirloom actually.' I lied through my teeth. 'I just wanted to get some fresh air, you know?'

Malfoy looked panicked. His eyes got all big.

'Mr Malfoy, 10 points from Slytherin.'

'But, but, professor?! No, I swear, I'm speaking the truth, I swear, she had a dragon. And a saddle and it was huge! I swear!'

'Mr Malfoy enough! go back to your dorm please!'

I grinned.

'Ms Grace I have to ask you a question.'

_Fuck._

'Is the raven in the owlery yours?'

'Oh, Rafiq, yes he's mine.'

'The only bird allowed was an owl, not a raven.'

'I know I know, but he has grown up with owls, he can do the same things, even imitate their sounds.'

'Hmm, it's alright by me, but I'll ask Dumbledore to make sure.

 _Phew._ I walked back to the castle, and the Gryffindor tower. The girls were still in our room, doing nothing, even Hermione. Well.. not nothing. Lavender was braiding Hermione's hair while she was reading "Hogwarts, a history" and telling the rest some interesting facts when she found some.

'They say Hogwarts isn't just a castle. It holds a room some have never found before, and some may never find.'

'Cool,' I said.

'Hey you're back, what'd you do?' Parvati asked.

'I had to message my godmother, and I didn't have any reception here. So I had to fly to the nearest muggle village.'

'What!? What if you got caught? You could've lost even more house-points.' Hermione said.

I shrugged. 'She was invisible most of the time.'

They all looked at me questioningly, but I waved it away.

'I explain another time. But you're right, Malfoy saw me and told McGonagall, but 'Dira looked like a bracelet already, so I only Slytherin's lost a few points. Now," I flopped onto my bed. 'When's dinner?'


	10. It's 10 pm in the USA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calling your family usually happens without interruptions.

My alarm went at 3.00 am. I quickly shut it down, hoping I didn't wake anyone up, I pulled on some socks, so it would be harder for anyone to hear me.. I stood still for a few moments, nobody looked like they were awake. I sneaked downstairs to the common room.

I grabbed a small device from my pocket, it had the same shape as a puck. I pressed a button and threw it on the ground. A big screen was projected from it, a few seconds later, they answered.

I saw Steve, Tony, Bruce, Nat and Clint.

'Hey, guys.'

'Hey, Leo!' They all answered.

'How is it going?' Tony asked.

'Good, my roommates accidentally met Qadira, I pissed off a teacher and almost got caught with 'Dira in her normal shape by a teacher.'

'That isn't good.' Steve said.

'I know I know, but I took care of it.'

They looked at each other.

'Did you kill the teacher?' Tony asked.

'What? No of course not, what's wrong with you guys? I just lied.'

'Phew.'

We talked for about ten minutes about my day and some other stuff, when Clint said: 'Uhh, Leo, there is a girl standing behind you.'

I turned around.

_Fuck, Hermione._

Hermione was wearing a purple bathrobe over her pyjama's and she had her satin bonnet on, just like me. Hers was a bit less colourfull, though.

'I heard voices down here, who are you? Leo? What's going on?'

'Shit. Guys, this is Hermione, she is trustable - wait is that a word? Nevermind-, can I tell her?'

'I don't see why not.' Nat answered.

'Well, I gotta go, I'll see you all in a few weeks.'

'Alright honey, bye!' Nat said before I pressed the red button on the device. I picked it up and shoved it in my pocket.

'How, how... what?' Hermione stammered.

'Sit down.'

She sat down on a sofa near the fire.

'I get that you have a lot of questions. Try to ask them one at a time.'

'That was technology, in "Hogwarts, a history" they said that the magic was too thick for electricity to work. How?'

'I know, I don't know why it says that. I don't have reception here, but electricity still works. This device worked without reception because it's Stark tech.'

'Who were those people?'

'They would be my uncles and my godmother.'

'But... wait, they were the avengers!'

'They were, my mother was friends with her in college.'

'Was your mother a muggle?'

'No, she was a squib, someone without magic but from a family of wizards, so was my father. Natasha was undercover at this college and became friends with my mom. They never lost touch.'

'Undercover?'

'She was a spy for the CIA...' I lied through my teeth. 'Do you have any more questions?'

'No.'

'Great.'

We walked up the stairs again, I couldn't sleep for an hour for some reason. I woke up 4 hours later for breakfast. I sat down next to Ron and Hermione and Harry sat on the opposite side.

'Hey, Leonora?' Hermione asked. I looked up. 'Can I tell them about the electricity thingy?'

'I don't see why not, just don't tell them about what you saw last night.'

Ron and Harry looked at me questioningly, but I waved it away.

'But I won't be able to explain it if I can't show them.'

I looked at the teachers, McGonagall looked through the room with hawk-eyes, or rather cat eyes. I would be a fool to risk it. 

'I'll show you in the common room, not here,' I told her. 'I already lost points yesterday.'

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is... so short   
> -how   
> what in the hell   
> I've really gone from this to writing consistant 3k chapters thank god


	11. Do keep your body on the broom at all times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do keep your body on the broom at all times, illegal fits between 2 eleven year-olds are frowned upon and take mind of the dog when you leave.

A few weeks passed and I was on my way to go my first flying lesson, I was walking with Nate discussing what we would do and how well others would do.

'Hermione was very nervous and she was sprouting quidditch facts all morning. Neville was the only one listening, really.' I told him.

'Malfoy was boasting all morning about his quidditch skills, most of them did.'

We walked outside, the weather seemed okay, there was a clear sky and it was a bit breezy. There were two lines of brooms on the lawn.

Our teacher arrived, she had short, grey hair and yellow, hawk-like eyes.

'I am Madam Hooch, your teacher, you will pay attention during my class. I do not tolerate class-clowns.'

Everyone stared at her, waiting for what she had to say next.

'Well, what are you waiting for?' She barked. 'Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up.'

I looked at my broom, it looked okay in comparison to the others, there were a few twigs sticking out in weird angles.

'Stick your right hand over your broom.' Madam Hooch called, 'and say, "UP"'

'UP!' Everyone shouted.

Nate's broom jumped in his hand at once, but it took me a few tries. Madam Hooch showed us how we had to hold them, I could hear Ron and Harry snicker when she told Malfoy that he'd been doing it wrong for years.

'Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come back straight down by leaning forwards slightly.

On my whistle - three - two - '

But Neville was - thanks to his nerves - already in the air. He started rising higher and higher, and couldn't control his broom.

'Come back boy!' Madam Hooch shouted.

You could see how scared he was, he slipped off his broom and fell on the ground. He tried standing up and from what I could see, he had a broken wrist. Madam Hooch examined Neville and then turned to us.

'None of you will move while I take him to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms alone or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say "'Quidditch". Come on dear.'

When they were out of earshot Malfoy started laughing. I quickly ignored him and started talking to Nate.

'I don't think we'll be flying today.'

'Ah well, we still have a few lessons left.'

'Yeah we do, hey what do you think we'll have for dinner today?' I asked.

'I don't know, but I hope we get chicken. Did you write your essay on Wiggenweld potion already? I want to see if I missed something.'

'I did.' I said. 'I wrote it last night and this morning I found out I had written it in Xhosa, so I'll have to start all over again.' I hung my head down.

'Aww, poor you.' He looked up.'Hey, look at Draco and Harry, they're flying.'

'What?' I looked up as well. Harry and Malfoy were arguing in the air. Malfoy had a glass ball in hand.

 _Dumbasses_.

After some more arguing and some really lame threats, Malfoy threw the ball and soared down to the ground. Harry swooped down to catch the ball, he almost crashed into the ground, but pulled up one foot above it.

'HARRY POTTER!' We heard, it was Professor McGonagall.

_Oh shit, he's dead. We might as well give our condolences right now._

She almost dragged him inside the castle. Nobody was moving, but I was getting tired of standing, so I sat on the ground. The grass was dry anyway. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Except for Nate. He sat down right with me. Everyone slowly picked up their conversations from earlier and fifteen minutes later Madam Hooch saying that we would start over again next week.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During dinner Harry was telling us about the fact that he became a seeker. I usually wasn't that much into sports, but "the youngest seeker in a century" does sound pretty exciting. The joy was pretty much over when Fred and George were gone and Malfoy and his little group walked over to us.

'Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the muggles?' He asked.

'You're a lot braver now you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you,' said Harry coolly.

I saw Crabby and Goyle side-eyeing the High table. They obviously couldn't do anything to us right now.

'I'd take you on any time on my own,' said Malfoy. 'Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only – no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?'

'Of course he has,' said Ron, wheeling round. 'I'm his second, who's yours?'

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up. 'Crabbe,' he said. 'Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room, that's always unlocked.'

I snickered.

'What is it?' Malfoy asked, clearly not happy.

I waved it away. 'Oh, I just think you guys are funny and adorable.'

'What?' The three of them asked. They looked confused and Ron looked a bit angry as well.

'Well, it's just funny how you three are all trying to be-' I sat a bit stiffer, brought my fist up to my face and lowered my voice -' all manly and stuff.' I changed my voice back to normal and continued: 'It's adorable, really. Like three puppies playing, only less vicious.'

They all looked a bit offended, but I wanted to finish my dinner, so I ignored them. Malfoy walked away and Harry asked Ron all sorts of questions about wizarding duels. Since he had no idea what they were. Hermione tried to stop them from going and as you can guess, it didn't work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, I was still up in the common room, reading a book. I was wearing my comfortable clothes: A green, soft sweater and black sweatpants. Hermione was still up as well, but she was wearing a pink nightgown. She quickly turned off the light when we heard Ron and Harry.

They were almost at the portrait hole, when Hermione turned on a light and gave them an earful, but not too loud, mind you. I walked after them through the portrait hole. After Hermione was done talking, she wanted to go back in, but the portrait was empty.

She ran after the boys when they reached the end of the corridor, not wanting to be left alone.

They started arguing some more when Ron noticed me.

'And why are you here?'

He was the only one who had noticed me and Hermione and Harry jumped when they saw me.

_Gee thanks._

'I wanted to get a good laugh while you two are getting yourself into the medical wing.'

'Hey did you guys hear that?' Harry asked. We started listening, the sound was a sort-of snuffling sound.

'Ms Norris?' Ron asked.

But it wasn't Ms Norris, it was Neville. He had forgotten the password again, so he tagged along as well.

We were on time in the trophy-room, but Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.

_This is a trap, he should've been here by now._

I was right. You could hear Filch talking to Ms Norris.

'Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner.'

_Well isn't that creepy._

We dashed out of there as fast as possible. We hurtled through passageways, over stairs, and through hallways until we found ourselves in a passageway that was close to our charms classroom.

'l think we lost him.' Harry panted, leaning against the wall.

'I - _told_ \- you. I - told - you.' Hermione said.

'Doesn't really matter now, does it.' I muttered.

'What?'

'Nevermind.'

'We have to get back to the Gryffindor tower,' said Ron, 'as quickly as possible.'

'Malfoy ricked you, you know that right? He was going to sell you out to Filch.' Hermione said to Harry.

He ignored her. 'Let's go.'

We walked opened the door and walked through the hallway. Pretty quietly, but it was to no avail, because Peeves started screaming:

'STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED IN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!'

'Damn you Peeves, have some solidarity for your fellow troublemakers.' I mumbled.

We ran through the corridor, till the end, to a door. Ron tried to open it, but it was locked.

'This is it, this is the end.' He said.

'Move aside.' Hermione snarled. ' _Alohomora.'_

The lock clicked and the door swung open - we piled through it and closed the door.

'WHERE ARE THEY PEEVES?'

'Not telling while you're yelling. Hey, that rhymes!'

'Where. Are. They?'

'Shan't say nothing if you don't say please.' Peeves said in a very annoying sing-song voice.

'Alright, _please_.'

'NOTHING! HA HAA. I GOT YOU THERE!'

'Damn you Peeves.'

Filch must've thought the lock was still locked, because you could hear him walk away. I looked at the rest. Neville was tugging Harry's sleeve and looked afraid. I looked behind me.

'That's a big dog.' I said.

They all turned around. There was a big, three-headed, bulldog-looking dog staring at us. We scrambled out of the room. Back to the tower.

The Fat lady was back and we were able to go inside. We collapsed in a couple of armchairs.

'That dog needs some exercise.' Ron said.

Hermione looked mad. 'Have none of you used your eyes?'

'Well, my eyes were a bit busy staring at that poor dog.' I said.

'It was standing on a trap door, it's obviously guarding something.' She stood up, glaring at us, but mostly at Ron and Harry. 'I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We all could've been killed, or worse. Expelled. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed.'

I didn't say anything, but when I walked upstairs only one question was circling around in my head:

_How is expelled worse than being killed?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to post another chapter becuase the last one was so short


	12. a panic attack? in this fic? it's more likely than you think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so, Leo has PTSD. I've been trying to research it as good as I could. Please correct me if I portrayed it in the wrong way. If this triggers you, just skip the chapter, it's a bit of a filler chapter that makes it possible me for me to tell some stuff about Leo.
> 
> Bold text = Xhosa

It was Halloween the next morning. I had written a letter to everyone back home four days ago to wish them a happy Halloween. We used to go trick or treating around the evening and watch a scary movie after.

I saw some students pointing at the owls.

_You'd think they'd be used to them by now._

But then I realized they were pointing at a few specific owls. Six owls were carrying a huge package and delivered it to Harry. He and Ron read the note on top and carried it to the Gryffindor tower, or at least, that's what I thought they were going.

I finished my breakfast and went to History of magic.

 _Prepare for sleeping for two hours_.

Mr Binns was just going on about a certain Ogre war when George and Fred came in and threw firecrackers in the corner.

BANG BANG!

I jumped and broke my pen, the crackers were completely unexpected and I wasn't prepared. I felt nauseated, my heart was pounding in my chest and I had a hard time to breath, like someone was choking me. Everyone was laughing because of the twins, until Hermione saw I was not okay.

'Leo? Leo? What's wrong.'

It wasn't exactly helping. I started shaking.

'Leo? Guys, go get a solid teacher, a literally solid teacher I mean, sorry professor.'

Professor Binns waved it away.

'Get Madam Pomfrey!' Hermione yelled.

Hermione helped me outside, I sat on the floor. There were a few students still looking at us.

'Go away guys, she needs space.' She said and she closed the door of the classroom. We were the only ones in the hallway.

'Leo, do you remember what we talked about last night, about the grounding?'

I nodded. It wasn't the first time that we did this. It didn't happen that often anymore, but I still had nightmares.

'Let's do that then. First, five things you can see.'

I took a big breath. 'I can see the walls, you, **the torches** , err... the floor and that small window over there.'

'Now, four things you can feel.'

'I feel my feet on the floor, my hand on my head, my butt on the floor and Qadira on my arm.'

I looked Qadira, I grabbed her collar and got rid of it. She started growing until she was the size of a golden retriever. Something we learned to do over the weeks.

'Good job Qadira.' She said. 'Now, three things you can hear.'

 **'I hear students in the classroom,** I had stopped speaking English and I fell back to Xhosa. ' **I hear Professor Binns yelling that everyone should calm down and I can hear Qadira purring.'**

I hugged Qadira.

'I couldn't understand any of that, but I think you answered the question. Now two things you can smell.' Hermione said.

**'I can smell the damp air in this hallway and the ink from my broken pen on my hand.'**

I slowly started to calm down, I fell back to English again and I only had to say one thing:

'I am okay.'

I heard someone running, probably a teacher. 'Quick, Q, be small again.'

She roared a bit in protest.

'No time for discussion.'

Madam Pomfrey just ran in with a Hufflepuff student on her tail. Qadira had turned small again, but she wasn't wearing the collar, so she hid behind Hermione's back. I quickly put her collar in one of my pockets.

'So, what happened?' She asked, her voice was a bit stern but her face looked at me like I was going to fall apart any minute now. 'From what I heard you were having some kind of panic attack.'

'It was a PTSD attack. It's nothing, really.'

'I would not call a PTSD attack "nothing", you are eleven, how did this happen?'

'l'd rather not talk about it, I've been going to therapy since I was eight and my symptoms are pretty much gone, except for the occasional nightmare and sounds like that, but shots or at least, sounds like those, are one of my triggers. Usually, I'm prepared when I go somewhere dangerous and have these earpieces that drown out those sounds.'

She looked at me like she wanted to ask more questions, but she probably didn't want to push me. 'You know, I heard from a friend at St. Mungo's that they're researching spells to heal PTSD.'

'Really?'

'Yes, really, she said it could take a few more months, maybe even a year, but they're getting close.'

'That would be amazing.'

I heard someone walking towards us, heels were clicking on the floor. It was McGonagall. A Gryffindor student was walking behind her. I believe his name is Dean.

'Thank you, Mr Thomas, you can return to your class now.' She turned to me. 'I heard what happened, are you alright? I'll make sure the twins will be punished.'

I shook my head. 'That won't be necessary, they didn't know. Hermione helped me and I'm okay now. I can talk to them myself. I am a bit tired though.'

'They will still be punished for disrupting the class and you will go get a nap.'

I shrugged my shoulders. 'Okay.'

I was dismissed, but I was free for the day. I mostly wanted that nap, I would deal with the twins later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up after a dreamless nap, I got up and tried to take a look at myself after taking my bonnet off. My uniform looked presentable. I looked at my braids, I would have to do them again in a few weeks, maybe Hermione could help me. I eventually decided to put them in a ponytail.

I walked to and in the charms classroom, everyone was already grabbing their stuff to leave. I saw Flitwick cleaning the board by moving the sponge with his wand.

'Mr Flitwick? Mr Flitwick!'

'Oh, hello Ms Grace, I didn't expect you here.'

'I know, I just want to ask what I missed.' I explain.

'We have been practising with the levitating spell, Hermione was doing quite good, you could maybe ask her to help you if you get stuck.'

I walked to the DA classroom, where Nate just walked out off.

'Hey, Nate!' He looked up.

'Hey. what's up?'

'I wanted to talk to you about something.'

'Sure.'

We walked outside. It was a sunny day today, the sun was shining and there were no clouds in sight.

'So I had another attack.' I told him.

'Wait, what? Why didn't you tell me?'

'I'm telling you now, dumbass, Hermione helped me and I'm okay.'

'Oh okay, good.' He said and gave me a side hug, 'I'm glad you're okay," He grinned. "Nerd.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww I love their friendship.
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> Wow, putting this on here and seeing it again after so long is... surprising and kind of funny? 
> 
> there is so.... much... dialogue
> 
> For those who don't know, I started with this like two years ago, when I was still a beginner, even if I didn not realize it back then. I'm just now in the progress of putting this on ao3 as well. I first started at wattpad, you see? Please don't judge, that is unnecessary and pretty redundent. Also it can be a good place to start and does have a couple good fics. Like A Phrophecy Of Two Boys, believe me, it's great. 
> 
> I might change it in the future, but I doubt I will have the energy to do so... 
> 
> So please bear with this, it will get better, just not for a while cause I only started writing in third pov and really describing things in the beginning of the second part. If that's too long, i get it, i hope you have enjoyed the ride!


End file.
